


Let Me Show You

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, alec is a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Alec teaches Magnus how to shoot an arrow, and flirtiness ensues.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for anonymous who requested: Alec teaches Magnus how to shoot arrows.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Alec was in the training room in the Institute, killing some time while he waits for Magnus to finish up reinstalling the wards around the building. He was shooting practice shots at some targets with his bow. After he landed a nearly perfect bullseye, he heard the training room door open up.

“Hello, Alexander,” he heard Magnus happily say behind him, “I just finished up the wards. You almost ready to go?”

He released another bow. “Yeah, in a couple of minutes,” he said, turning around to look at Magnus. “I just want to finish up these arrows. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Magnus replied. “Take your time.” He said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Alec was just about to fire his last arrow, when he saw something dart past him, and embed itself into the wall. He heard Magnus curse under his breath behind him.

Alec swung his head around fast to look at Magnus, and he was looking sheepishly back at him. He was holding one of the spare bow and quiver sets from the weapon shelf.

Magnus chuckled softly. “Sorry about that, Alexander. I guess it’s not as easy as it looks, huh?”

Alec smiled at him fondly. “It’s fine, really! Here, let me show you how.” He said, walking behind Magnus to place his hands on his arms.

“Hm, how romantic, Alexander.” Magnus said flirtingly, responding to the way that Alec had his arms around him.

“Oh, shush.” Alec said playfully, glad that Magnus couldn’t see the warmth that’s flooding to his face. “Okay, make sure that when you hold your bow, make sure you have one hand pulling back the string tightly, and the other gripping onto the handle. That will act as your aim.” He said, lifting Magnus’s arms gently to adjust them just so. He had one hand wrapped around the one on the handle, and the other one wrapped around the hand on the string.

He adjusted Magnus’s grip to aim at one of the targets. “Okay, once you have the aim just right, you release.” He said, watching as Magnus’s hand released the string, and the arrow landed on the target; a few marks away from the bullseye. “Hm, not bad.” He observed.

“Thank you!” Magnus said proudly. He turned around to kiss Alec on the lips. “Luckily I have such a great teacher.”

Alec smiled at him, and returned the kiss. He took his hand as they walked out the door of the training room, Alec talking about different kinds of bows as they walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostly-malec (malecbane-wood), or you can check out my fanfic blog called @gracietheshadowwriter.
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
